Luhan? My Wife!
by ShelloKim
Summary: Tak ada lagi kenikmatan yang Luhan rasakan dalam persenggamaan yang mereka lakukan, hanya ada rasa perih dan sakit yang mendalam –terlebih pada hatinya! HUNHAN HUNHAN HUNHAN! Berbau kekerasan! Baca Wajib Review! CHAP 1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Luhan****? My Wife!**

**Cast :**

**HunHan**

**Other**

**Warning : ManxMan, Cerita Pasaran (Mungkin), Typo(s), ini cerita rombak dari pair SiChul milik saya.**

**Mohon maaf ****j****ika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh tempat ataupun peristiwa itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan****, cerita ini hanya khayalan saya semata. Dan jangan bash tokoh jangan benci tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Nah ****ini ****dia ****kelanjutan You're Mine, cerita ini mengisahkan kehidupan HunHan setelah berumah tangga, tapi ****maaf saya tidak membuat yang fluff atau genderswicth karena itu bukan keahlian saya, ****agak berbau angst****, mianhae**** -_-**

**Happy Reading ^.^**

Hanya suara rintihan dan ringisan yang terdengar, dan itu berasal dari dalam kamar pasangan suami istri yang baru beberapa bulan lalu melangsungkan pernikahan. Bulan madu kah? Tapi sepertinya tidak terdengar seperti itu karena itu terdengar seperti jeritan pilu dari salah satu pihak.

"Sakit bodoh!" umpat Luhan saat Sehun yang tanpa ampun menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam rectum Luhan yang sudah benar-benar robek karena perbuatannya.

Tak ada lagi kenikmatan yang Luhan rasakan dalam persenggamaan yang mereka lakukan, hanya ada rasa perih dan sakit yang mendalam –terlebih pada hatinya.

Terlihat darah kering membekas pada bagian pahanya akibat Sehun yang sudah terlalu memaksanya bermain kasar dan sangat lama malam ini. Bahkan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya dan juga wajah terdapat memar yang begitu mencolok akibat perbuatan Sehun pula.

PLAK

Sehun menghentikan aksinya sebentar menjambak kasar rambut Luhan dan menamparnya keras beberapa kali hingga membuat sudut bibirnya ikut mengeluarkan darah.

"Sa-sakith Sehun ah, jangan lagi aku mohon" ringisnya lirih sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang masih menjambak rambutnya.

"Kau sudah berani mengatai ku bodoh! Kau seharusnya diam dan layani suamimu dengan baik!" titah Sehun yang kembali memaju mundurkan miliknya semakin brutal.

Masih dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat rambut Luhan, Sehun mendorongnya dan kembali menghunuskan miliknya dalam, membuat Luhan kembali berjinjit nyeri.

"Aaakh hentikan Sehun ah..ini menyiksa ku..." Luhan masih berujar memelas agar Sehun menghentikan aksinya, sudah begitu banyak airmata yang ia keluarkan untuk menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

Bukanya berhenti Sehun malah semakin bersemangat dengan aktifitasnya "Sangat nikmat saat-ahh ahh mendengar rintihan dari mulut-uhh pria sepertimu Luhan, membuat hasratku untuk memasukimu semakin bertambah" ucap Sehun yang masih setia bermain sangat kasar pada istrinya tersebut.

"Aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"

Akhirnya kalimat tersebut kembali keluar, setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Luhan juga sempat mengucapkan hal tersebut dan baerakhir babak belur, dan sepertinya sekarang pun akan seperti itu...

Tubuh ringkuh Luhan yang sudah naked sempurna tersebut di diangkat oleh Sehun dan dilemparkannya kasar hingga terjatuh dari ranjang mereka.

BUGH

"Sampai kapan pun kau akan tetap menjadi milikku!" ucapnya lagi setelah melayangkan satu tendangan telak pada perut Luhan.

Sehun sepertinya memiliki kelainan saat sedang berhubungan, dia menyukai saat seseorang merintih kesakitan saat berhubungan dengannya. Sungguh menyiksa bukan memiliki pasangan seperti ini?

Dan begitulah selanjutnya sepanjang malam tersebut terdengar desahan puas dari Sehun dan sebaliknya untuk Luhan yang harus menahan segala sakit yang di deranya di sekujur tubuhnya.

.

.

Pagi yang menyedihkan, sekarang Luhan bahkan tidak sanggup untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya karena ulah suami gilanya tersebut.

"Baby" panggil Sehun manja

Luhan masih menangis tak bersuara "Pergi! Jangan menyentuhku Oh Sehun!" teriaknya saat Sehun berusaha mendekatinya.

"Mianhae baby" ucapnya dengan wajah tulus berbeda dari yang ditunjukkannya tadi malam –yang bisa dibilang sangat mengerikan.

Luhan berusaha untuk duduk, meski tampak menyakitkan "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai rasa sakit ini hilang!" teriaknya. Luhan meratapi tubuhnya yang kini penuh dengan lebam hampir disetiap bagiannya.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati untuk meminta maaf!"

Lagi namja ini bersikap kasar, Sehun mencengkram dagu Luhan kuat memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya "Kau milikku! Jadi kau harus menerima bagaimanapun perlakuan yang aku berikan padamu!" kecamnya pada Luhan yang sudah mulai ketakutan dengan sikap tak menentu suaminya ini.

"KAU MENGERTI ITU!" teriak Sehun penuh emosi dan tentu saja Luhan mengangguk patuh, takut? Tentu saja. Luhan tidak ingin jika pagi ini harus mengalami kejadian seperti tadi malam saat Sehun meyiksanya lahir dan batin.

Melihat Luhan mengangguk pandangan Sehun akhirnya sedikit melembut "Aku senang jika kau menurut denganku seperti ini" ucapnya seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan, beranjak mengecup lembut bibir istrinya tersebut

Luhan sedikit meringis kala Sehun menciumnya, mengingat luka yang masih belum kering pada sudut bibirnya, namun ia tak berani menolak karena ia tahu itu hanya akan memancing amarah Sehun –lagi.

"Saranghae hyung" Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, dan kembali Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa Sehun memang seperti ini? Apa aku akan mengalami siksaan seperti ini setiap hari jika terus bersamanya?" batin Luhan menangis "Aku ingin melepasnya saat ini juga rasanya jika mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya seperti tadi malam, tapi aku mencintainya!"

.

.

.

**Segini dulu cukup lah sengaja dibuat pendek buat liat respon pembaca sekalian****.**

**Saya sangat mohon maaf karena seperti inilah cerita dari pair aslinya, jika kalian tidak berminat saya tidak akan melanjutkannya.**

**Sayang sekali harapan pare reader untuk cerita yang manis tidak bisa saya penuhi (mungkin nanti dilain cerita) karena pada dasarnya cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan -_-**

**TOLONG HARGAI KARYA SAYA JIKA ANDA IKUT MENIKMATINYA! **

**KARENA SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA KEBERADAAN SILENT READER DI FF INI! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Luhan****? My Wife!**

**Cast**

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

Sulli

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Heechul :*

Other...

**Warning : ****MANxMAN (No Genderswitch)****, Cerita Pasaran (mungkin), Typo****(s).**

**BUKAN FUJOSHI MENJAUH!**

**Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam nama tokoh maupun peristiwa cerita ini khayalan ****saya ****belaka! Jangan benci tokoh. Jangan salahkan tokoh karena saya hanya meminjam nama mereka :) **

**Chapter lalu itu baru prolognya. Part perdananya dimulai dari yang ini, pemeran utamanya gak balak mati kok tenang aja, dan diusahakan happy ending, 'diusahakan' loh yaa XD**

**Happy Reading**** :***

* * *

><p><strong>Luhan <strong>**Pov**

Menderita. Entah itu fisik atau perasaan ku karena itu yang kurasakan saat bangun setelah aku melaksanakan kewajiban ku sebagai seorang istri, sungguh sebenarnya aku muak jika harus dikatakan seorang istri karena pada kenyataannya aku adalah seorang pria.

Na'as memang hidup ku yang seolah tidak pernah ada kebahagiaan didalamnya, terkadang aku bahkan menertawakan diriku sendiri.

Kami –aku dan Sehun menjalin hubungan yang manis saat kami masih berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih, bahkan untuk memukul nyamuk yang berada di tubuhku pun dia tidak sanggup. Namun lain hal dengannya yang sekarang entah apa yang terjadi padanya, kalian tahu? Aku hampir mendapat siksaan setiap kali kami berhubungan dan setelahnya dia akan meminta maaf dengan wajah tak berdosanya, itu sangat kurang ajar –setidaknya menurutku!

Meninggalkannya? Itu pernah ku lakukan. Tapi apa kalian tahu aku lebih baik hidup dengan siksaan seperti ini dari pada harus hidup tanpanya, itu lebih menyakitkan –menurutku, karena aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya, miris memang hidupku seperti tidak ada pria lain atau bahkan wanita lain saja yang lebih baik.

Akut tidur dengan memunggunginya "Hyung bangun, ini sudah pagi" dapat ku rasakan dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku pelan.

"Aku sudah bangun"

Aku masih berusaha berucap selembut yang aku bisa.

"Lalu kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" kini dia membenamkan wajahnya di entara leher dan bahuku. Takut! Aku takut dia kembali terangsang dan meminta ku untuk melakukannya lagi saat ini.

Ku balik tubuhku agar dapat menatapnya "Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, kau terllihat sangat nyaman dalam tidurmu" tutur ku setengah benar.

"Tanda biru ini indah bukan hyung?" kembali dapat ku rasakan jemarinya yang kini mengelus bekas lebam di wajahku yang tentu saja di buat olehnya.

Dan bodohnya kepala ini hanya bsia mengangguk seperti orang tolol "N-ne" hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan karena terakhir kali aku membangkang dia membuat semakin banyak luka di tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu besok malam aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih banyak hyung" ucapnya sembari tersenyum sumringah dan terus menelusurkan jarinya ke seluruh tubuhku.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terangsang dan kembali menyetubuhi ku dengan kasar "Se-sehun ah aku ingin mandi" aku menjauhkan tangannya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada dalam kamar kami.

Aku membiarkan air mengguyur tubuhku yang sudah penuh lebam bahkan juga luka menganga yang ada dibeberapa bagian tubuhku akibat tancapan kuku-kuku tajamnya. Tapi diantara semuanya bagian bawah ku lah yang terasa paling sakit, sangat sakit! Ku sarankan pada kalian-kalian di luar sana jangan berlebihan dalam mencintai seseorang, karena itu hanya akan berdampak buruk pada dirimu sendiri.

**Luhan ****Pov End**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Pov<strong>

Bandara, terlihat seorang wanita cantik berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sehun yang memang tengah menunggu kedatangannya "Aku sangat merindukanmu oppa" ucapnya langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Sehun.

Sehun tampak kaget, dan sedikit terhuyung karena pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut, ia tersenyum melihat adiknya baru saja kembali, membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu Sehun menjauhkan sedikit badannya, menatap Sulli "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah pulang ke negara ini, senang?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum ke arah dongsaengnya ini.

Wanita muda tersebut mengangguk semangat "Tentu oppa. Aku sangat merindukan negara ini" jawab Sulli mantap.

"Kajja kita pulang, Luhan sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita"

Wanita muda tersebut memutar bola matanya jengah "Hmmm" gumamnya malas.

Sepertinya meski dia sudah merestui hubungan pernikahan antara Sehun dan Luhan, tetap saja hubungan antara mereka tidak begitu akrab, bahkan Sulli lebih memilih meneruskan kuliahnya di luar negeri agar idak bertemu Luhan setiap hari.

Dan hari ini mau tidak mau dia pulang karena kuliahnya sudah selesai dan berhasil mendapat gelar sarjana yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tahu oppa? Cuaca di sana bahkan lebih dingin dari di sini" adu Sulli pada Sehun yang masih berkonsentrsi mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun biasa.

Sulli mengangguk "Ne oppa" dan banyak lagi cerita-cerita yang dikisahkan oleh Sulli dengan bersemangat hingga tak terasa akhirnya mereka tiba di kediaman Oh.

Masih sembari mengikuti Sehun dari belakang "Apa Luhan ada di rumah?" tanya Sulli setengah berbisik.

Sehun berbalik "Ne dia ada, wae?" bingung Sehun.

"Ah tidak" jawabnya asal.

Sehun mendorong-dorong tubuh sang adik pelan "Sudah cepat ganti baju sana, nanti saja mandi dan mebereskan barang-barangmu kita makan siang dulu" titahnya

"Ne ne, aku ke kamar, nanti ku susul ke ruang makan oppa" ucap Sulli yang lanjut berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pria tampan dengan marga Oh itu menghampiri istrinya yang tengah menyiapkan beberapa menu makanan untuk mereka santap siang ini.<p>

Berdiri dengan bersandar pada meja makan dimana Luhan tengah bersiap Luhan "Sudah selesai memesan makanannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku yang menyiapkannya"

Sehun mendengus "Tapi bukan kau yang memasaknya" ucap Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Arra arra" ucapnya mengalah karena bibirnya masih terlalu perih untuk berdebat siang ini "Sulli sudah kau jemput?" tanya Luhan setelahnya.

Sehun mengangguk "Dia masih di kamar, sebentar lagi dia ke sini" jawabnya.

Dan benar tak lama Luhan melihat sosok yang kini menurutnya bertambah tinggi setelah lama tak berjumpa "Itu Sulli" tunjuknya saat melihat Sulli yang sudah mengarah ke tempat mereka.

"Waaah aku sangat rindu masakan Korea, siapa yang memasakanya? Ah yang jelas bukan Luhan pastinya" cerocos Sulli yang langsung mendudukan diri tanpa memperdulikan Luhan maupun Sehun yang juga berada disana.

"Ah oppa ak-"

Ucapan Sulli terhenti seketika saat matanya beralih memandang Luhan dan melihat wajah cantiknya yang –kalian pasti tahu penuh dengan luka dan lebam.

"Wa-wajahmu ke-kenapa?" tanya Sulli antara bingung dan juga kaget, belum lagi tubuh Luhan yang juga terlihat lebih kurus bereda saat terakhir Sulli melihatnya.

Sementara yang di tanya hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk dan terkadang menunduk sembari menyebunyikan luka-luka wajahnya –meski tetap terlihat oleh Sulli.

"Luhan Oppa" panggil Sulli lagi saat merasa tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

TRAK

Sehun membanting kasar garpu yang berada ditangannya "Sulli hargai makanan yang ada didepan mu, jangan berbicara saat sedang makan" bentak Sehun –sebenarnya dia sendiri disini yang terlihat tak menghargai rezeki "Kau juga Luhan cepat duduk" titahnya mutlak.

"Ah ne oppa" ucap Sulli yang sebenarnya masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan.

Suasana makan berlangsung dengan hikmat tanpa ada suara dari siapapun, hening benar-benar hening, meski sesekali Sulli menatap Heran pada Luhan yang terus saja menundukan wajahnya selama makan.

"Aku akan ke kantor sekarang" ucap Sehun setelah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Eh? Bukankah kantormu libur setiap hari minggu oppa?" tanya Sulli "...lagi pula ini sudah siang" sambungnya.

"Ne, tapi kantor sedang ada masalah Sulli, kau temani Luhan di rumah ne"

Dan setelahnya Sehun beranjak mencium pucuk kepala dongsaeng dan istrinya tersebut bergantian "Bersikaplah yang baik pada Sulli, buat kalian senyaman mungkin" pesan Sehun pada Luhan dan Luhan hanya meng-iya-kan perkataan suaminya tersebut dengan mengangguk.

"Kau yang seharusnya membuat ku senyaman mungkin Sehun ah" gumam Luhan lirih sembari melihat punggung suami tercintanya yang kini melangkah keluar dari rumah mereka.

Tanpa dia tahu Sulli sedikit banyaknya mendengar apa yang digumamkannya barusan "Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apa rumah tangga mereka tidak harmonis?" Sulli terus saja membatin "Aku ingin menayakannya, tapi mungkin tidak sekarang" sambungnya lagi tentu saja dalam hati.

"Beristirahatlah biar oppa yang membereskan semua ini" ucap Luhan sembari memunguti satu persatu piring kotor yang ada di meja makannya.

Sulli mengernyit heran "Wae? Kemana semua pembantu dirumah ini?" bingungnya karena biasanya pembantu lah yang melakukan tugas-tugas tersebut.

Tanpa memandang Sulli Luhan berucap.. "Sehun sudah memberhentikan semua pembantu di sini" jawabnya seadanya.

"Wa-wae?" tanya Sulli yang semakin bingung dengan perkataan Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya "Akut idak tahu, kau tanyakan saja pada Sehun langsung ne, oppa ke dapur dulu" jawanya setelah mengambil piring bekas makan Sulli.

"Oppa!" Sulli menahan sebelah pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Wae?"

Lama Sulli tampak diam sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka suaranya "A-aku akan membantumu membereskannya" ucapnya terdengar ragu.

"Tidak perlu, lebih baik kau istirahat, kau baru saja tiba aku tahu kau lelah Sulli-ya" ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum ke arah adik iparnya ini

Sulli menggeleng "Tidak oppa, biar aku yang membawanya" langsung ia merebut piring-piring yang tadi sempat diangkat oleh Luhan.

"Ya! Sulli-ya!" teriak Luhan.

Namun itu percuma karena sulli sudah terlanjur berlalu meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

Selama perjalanan menuju dapur gadis itu terus saja bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku tak ada?" gumam Sulli entah pada siapa.

Luhan mengikutinya, ia melihat sulli tengah meletakkan piring-piring kotor tersebut pada tempat pencucian piring (saya tidak tahu namanya).

"Kau pasti iba melihat ku kan Sulli?" tanya Luhan langsung

Luhan dapat melihat dengan jelas Sulli yang seperti tengah berpikir sesuatu.

"Op-oppa"

Luhan hanya menatapnya datar "Tinggalkan saja piring-piring itu, nanti oppa yang akan menucinya" titah Luhan.

Dengan cepat Sulli meletakkan tumpukan piring kotor tersebut dan beranjak mendekati Luhan yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Oppa, jika aku boleh bertanya ap-"

"Kau pasti bingung melihat luka-luka di wajahku bukan?" potong Luhan cepat.

Bahkan namja cantik ini sudah tahu pertanyaan Sulli pasti tidak jauh dengan luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

Seolah melupakan perseteruannya dengan Luhan Sulli mengangguk dengan rasa penasaran "N-ne" jujurnya "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi oppa? Dan siapa yang melakukan semua ini?" ucap Sulli prihatin

"Sehun"

Bibir wanita muda tersebut agak ternganga mendenagrnya "Hah!? Mana mungkin Sehun oppa melakukan ini padamu? Bukankah dia sangat menyayangimu, bahkan dia sempat menamparku hanya karena menjelek-jelekkan tentangmu oppa. Jadi itu ti-"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya Sulli" kembali Luhan memotong ucapan Sulli "Pada beberapa hari setelah pernikahan dia masih berlaku manis padaku, tapi itu hanya beberapa hari Sulli, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu sering aku mempertanyakan itu padanya tapi Seluh selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan... –ah mianhae aku jadi bercerita padamu" ucap Luhan tak nyaman.

Hanya senyum pahit yang kini bisa ia perlihatkan pada Sulli, bahkan ia hampir menitikkan air mata jika harus mengingat bagaimana Sehun berlaku kejam padanya.

"Tidak masalah oppa, tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

Sulli menghela nafas sebelum kembali berucap "Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan orang yang menyakitimu seperti ini oppa?" tanya Sulli serius.

"Karena aku mencintainya"

Jawaban yang singkat dari Luhan, namun penuh dengan kayakinan dan kemantapan didalam kalimatnya.

Wanita ini mendecih mendengar alasan konyol seperti itu –menurutnya "Kau tidak seharusnya oppa, kau bisa mengadukan ini pada pihak yang berwajib jika kau ingin, aku memang tidak begitu menyukaimu tapi ku juga tidak menyukai jika oppaku menyakiti orang seperti ini!" tutur Sulli prihatin.

"Jadi kau masih membenci ku Sulli?"

"A- ano maksudku 'dulu' oppa"

Luhan tersenyum "Benarkah? Kau tidak harus berhenti membeci ku hanya karena kasihan dengan ku Sulli, ketahui lah bahwa aku bukan tipe orang yang suka dikasihani" ucap Luhan yang kini beranjak mencuci piring-piring kotor tadi.

Gadis tersebut kembali mengikuti langkah Luhan "Siapa bilang aku kasihan padamu" kilahnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau dengan sangat tiba-tiba bersikap begitu baik seperti ini terhadap ku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sulli tampak berpikir selama beberapa detik.

"Itu... karena.. itu karena aku tidak ingin luka di wajahmu semakin bertambah, itu saja"

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang mendecih mendengar alasan tak masuk akal tersebut "Ayolah Sulli, akui saja jika kau memang mengasihani ku" Luhan juga bersikukuh.

Gadis tersebut tertunduk "Mianhae" lirih Sulli.

"Kenapa meminta maf?"

Sulli tampak sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali berucap "Mianhae karena dulu aku menyalahkanmu atas kematian Naeun onnie" lanjutnya pelan.

"Haha sudahlah itu sudah berlalu sangat lama Sulli"

"Still, I'm sorry oppa" lanjutnya lagi sembari terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik menatap Sulli yang masih setia berdiri dibelakangnya "Kau meminta maaf atau mengasihani ku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Yak! aku serius meminta maaf padamu oppa, lagi pula ku rasa sudah cukup memusuhi mu selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini" kesal Sulli karena Luhan meremehkan permintaan maafnya.

"Arasseo"

Luhan kembali berbalik.

"Kau memaafkan ku oppa?" kembali Sulli memastikan.

Kepala Luhan mengangguk begitu saja "Ne, aku memaafkanmu nenek sihir" ucapnya diiringi dengan tawa renyah.

"Yak! Rupanya mulutmu semakin pedas saja sekarang oppa" kesal Sulli juga sembari ikut tertawa meski dirinya di katakan 'nenek sihir' oleh Luhan "Sekarang aku bantu ne?" tawar gadis tersebut lagi.

"Baiklah Sulli-ya, nanti kau boleh membantu ku, tapi sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat, kau kan baru saja sampai"

"Baik lah, aku ke kamar ne oppa" ucap Sulli yang sebenarnya juga merasa lelah. Namun saat melihat keadaan Luhan membuat rasa lelahnya seakan sirna dan ingin menggantikan semua pekerjaan Luhan.

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan singkat sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Namja cantik tersebut tampak terdiam dengan spon ditangannya "Bahkan orang-orang yang dulu membenciku sekarang kasihan melihat keadaanku, apa aku sangat menyedihkan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri selepas kepergian Sulli "Apa yang membuatmu berubah seperti ini Sehun?"

Tidak ada isakan atau sesenggukan yang terdengar dari namja cantik ini, namun air matanya mengalir dengan indah berhiaskan senyum pahit yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya beberapa tahun terakhir.

Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang periang, tidak ada lagi Luhan yang suka bersikap ramah di manapun dia berada. Yang ada sekarang hanya Luhan yang begitu mencintai suaminya, Luhan yang mencintai Sehun dengan 'kebodohannya'.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu Sehun oppa? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini?" gumam Sulli yang masih terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kedua oppanya tersebut.<p>

Drrt Drrt

Panjang umur –orang yang ia pikirkan menelponnya saat ini.

"Wae Sehun oppa?" tanya Sulli setelah menyentuh tombol hijau pada ponsel touch screennya dan menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika kau ingin memakai mobil pinjam saja punya Heechul hyung dulu, mobilmu oppa jual beberapa bulan yang lalu" tutur Sehun

Mata Sullli melebar agak kaget "Mwo? Kenapa kau menjual mobil ku?" kesal Sulli.

"Itu membuat garasi menjadi sesak jadi aku menjualnya, tapi aku akan membelikan yang baru untuk mu, kau tenang saja" tutur Sehunseenaknya

"Hah?" Sulli mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan penuturan oppanya ini.

"Ya sudah aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu"

Tuut Tuut Tuut

"Mobilku dijual? Setahuku garasi rumah ini cukup luas, apa perusahaan pernah dilanda krisis hingga Sehun oppa harus menjual mobil?" bingung Sulli yang semakin melayangkan pikirannya kesana kemari.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Matahari menutup sudah diri hari ini, dan bulan telah kembali menduduki singgasananya untuk menerangi malam yang pasti akan sangat gelap tanpanya, sungguh pemandangna yang sangat langka ada rembulan ditengah musim dingin seperti ini.<p>

Sepasang suami istri pasti akan memadu kasih di malam musim dingin seperti ini, namun tidak pada kediaman Oh yang tampak menakutkan –terlebih untuk Luhan yang harus bersiap-siap disakiti lagi oleh suaminya sendiri.

"Hyung~" Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan manja sementara yang dipanggil masih memfokuskan matanya pada televisi yang ia tonton –sekeder untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya.

"Wae?" jawabnya malas

Sehun semakin merapatkan diti pada Luhan "Aku ingin" tuturnya langsung, ia mengarahkan tangan Luhan langsung pada kejantanannya yang sudah tegang bahkan tanpa Luhan sentuh.

Cepat Luhan menyentak tangannya –kaget "Lukaku yang kemarin kau buat masih belum hilang Sehun" ucap Luhan lagi, ia tak ingin disetubuhi –setidaknya untuk beberapa hari sampai lukanya sembuh.

"Hyung ku mohon"

Luhan masih berusaha menjauh, meski kini Sehun sudah mencengkram lengannya kuat "Sehun ah, jangan bermain kasar" ucap Luhan hati-hati tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi di depannya.

"..."

"Luka-luka di tubuhku bahkan masih belum kering Sehun" ucapnya memelas meminta agar Sehun tak menyentuhnya –atau setidaknya bermain lembut jika ia memang tetap ingin "Dan kau akan menyakitiku lagi malam ini?" sambungnya bertanya.

Iblis sepertinya kembali merasuki Sehun, ia menjambak kasar rambut Luhan membuatnya meringis tentu saja "Aku tidak bermain kasar hyung" bisiknya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kejantanan Luhan yang masih terbalut celana. Tentu itu sakit untuknya.

Mengocoknya dengan tempo yang tak terbilang pelan, itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Sa-sakit Sehun ah" pekik Luhan langsung.

Belum puas menjambak rambut Luhan kini tangan satunya mencengkram kasar rahang Luhan dengan kukunya yang agak sedikit tajam membuat sedikit darah mengalir.

"Akkh-" namja cantik tersebut terus merintih. Luhan terus berontak minta dilepaskan meski tetap tidak bisa.

Sehun sudah menyelusupkan tangnanya kedalam celana yang Luhan kenakan, mengocok benda batangan tersebut dengan brutal "Kau istriku! Dan kau harus melayaniku dan hanya meneriakkan nama ku saat menikmati klimaks mu" kali ini Sehun berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar menggairahkan namun itu mengerikan –untuk Luhan.

Yang namanya sentuhan tetap saja sentuhan, dan sedikit banyaknya itu membuat junior yang tak berukuran begitu besar tersebut menjadi menegang.

"Kau sudah siap rupanya hyung"

Sehun menyeringai puas saat merasakan kejantanan Sehun mengeras dan sudah sedikit mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Celana boxer tersebut sudah turun sebatas paha –akibat Sehun. Masih dengan aktifitasnya Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah cockring dari kantung celananya, bersiap untuk memasangnya pada kejantanan Luhan yang sepertinya hendak mengeluarkan bebannya karena Sehun tak berhenti mengocoknya.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak selalu diam saat Sehun menginginkan untuk melakukan hubungan yang hanya membuatnya tersiksa itu, tapi apa dayanya melawan Sehun yang bertenaga kuda, belum lagi cinta yang membuatnya buta akan segalanya.

Luhan segera memukul kasar benda nista yang hendak dipakaikan Sehun padanya hingga terlempar kelantai, dan kembali menaikkan celananya.

"Ku mohon jangan dengan itu lagi Sehun ah, itu sangat tidak nyaman" mohonnya memelas.

Jelas Luhan tak ingin kembali mengalami orgasme kering dengan adanya benda busuk itu melingkar pada kejantanannya.

PLAK

Satu tamparan. Tepat pada pipi kanannya.

Sehun memposisikan diri menunggang Luhan yang masih bersandar pada sofa ruang keluarga tersebut "Tapi aku sangat menyukai wajah prustasimu yang tidak bisa menikmati cum itu Luhan hyung" desisnya.

Tangan kanannya bergerak menjambak lagi rambut Luhan hingga ia terpaksa mendongak, dan sebelah tangan lainnya mencekik leher Luhan meski tak begitu kencang namun tetap saja membuat Luhan susah untuk beranfas.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan menikmati percintaan kita malam ini hyung" Sehun menggesek-gesekan lututnya yang berada pada selangkangan Luhan, membuat bendanya yang sudah tegang itu semakin mengeras.

"Bahkan hanya dengan sentuhan dari lututku kau masih dapat terlihat menikmatinya hyung"

Tangan Luhan masih menggapai-gapai tangan Sehun yang menjambak rambutnya "Akhh- aku akan melayanimu dengan baik hhhhh- t-tapi aku mohon bermainlah dengan nggh- sedikit lembut Sehun ah" mohon Luhan memelas sembari mendesah.

Masih dengan tangan yang menjambak rambut Luhan kembali Sehun menghantamkan tinju dengan tangan kirinya tepat pada wajah cantik tersebu, air mata pun sudah tak terbendung lagi pada manik Luhan.

"Oppa! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Melihat hal tersebut memaksa Sulli langsung berlari menghambur ke arah Sehun dan membantu Luhan lepas dari cengkraman sang kakak "Oppa! Ada apa denganmu!?" Sulli memegangi lengan Sehun kencang agar tidak menyerang Luhan lagi.

Sehun menatap tak suka pada sang adik "Apa urusanmu? Dia istriku Sulli-ya!" bentaknya, ia berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Sulli di lengannya

"Aku tahu dia istrimu! Tapi tidak seharusnya kau memperlakukannya seenaknya seperti itu!" bentak Sulli geram.

Luhan sendiri masih tampak duduk tak bertenaga akibat rasa sakit dan rangsangan yang membuat lututnya menjadi lemah bahkan hanya untuk menahan ebrat badannya

Sehun agak melunak dan berhenti mencoba menyerang Luhan "Sejak kapan kau menjadi perhatian padanya? Bukankah kau dulu sangat membencinya?" Sehun bertanya sembari menyeringai.

"Ya memang aku dulu sangat membencinya, tapi sepertinya rasa benciku padamu akan lebih banyak saat aku tahu perbuatan gilamu ini oppa!" dengan satu tarikan Sulli berusaha menuntun Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam menuju ruangannya "Kajja, kita ke kamar ku saja oppa" ucapnya sambil terus menarik Luhan.

"Sulli tidak perlu, ak-"

"Sudahlah! Aku hanya ingin mengobati luka-lukamu ini" potong Sulli saat Luhan baru hendak berbicara.

Mata Luhan memandang pada Sehun sekilas, ia melihat kemarahan yang tersirat teramat sangat di mata suaminya tersebut. "Kau boleh lepas malam ini Luhan" gumam Sehun, ia membiarkan Sulli membawa Luhan menjauh.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau sangat bodoh oppa!" Sulli menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi anti septik pada luka disekitar rahang Luhan akibat tancapan kuku Sehun "Kenapa kau diam saja, kau juga seorang pria, setidaknya melawan lah!" cecar SUlli<p>

"Percuma aku melawannya" jawab Luhan malas.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah "Kau tahu bagaimana terjaganya otot-otot Sehun, sementara aku? Daging pun dipertanyakan keberadaannya di tubuh kurus ku ini!" ucapnya seadanya.

"Selesai" ucap Sulli yang sudah selesai memberi pengobatan pada luka di bagian rahang Luhan. "Jika seperti ini terus kecantikanmu akan hilang oppa, kau juga bisa kena kanker kulit"

"Tidak masalah" jawabnya acuh "...lagi pula aku tidak ingi terlihat cantik" sambungnya lagi.

Sulli menggelengkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan jawaban yang Luhan berikan "Sampai kapan kau akan merasakan perlakuan Sehun oppa seperti ini?" tanya Sulli lagi.

"Mungkin sampai rasa cintaku padanya menghilang"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Masih dalam kamar yang sama setelah insiden yang di alami Luhan hingga membuat ppi dah daerah rahangnya sekarang terbalut perban dan kalian pasti tau karena siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun. Beruntung bagian bawahnya dapat diajak berkompromi tanpa harus melakukan onani.<p>

"Bodoh, cintamu itu sungguh bodoh oppa"

"Ya oppa memang bodoh Sulli" ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum pahit.

Drrrt Drrrt

Benda elektronik tersebut bergetar dalam saku baju yang Luhan kenakan.

"Nugu oppa?" tanya Sulli penasaran.

Luhan pun masih tampak bingung "Tidak tahu, tidak ada di kontak ponsel oppa Sulli-ya" jawabnya acuh dan kemudian langsung mengangkatnya.

_"Yak! Dongsaeng kurang ajar kemana saja kau hah!?"_teriak suara di seberang penuh emosi, bahkan Sulli yang berada di samping Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Luhan menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya, dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk... "Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu dasar bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" balas Luhan tak terima.

_"Kau! __Berani-beraninya kau memanggil hyung __bodoh!"_

Mata Luhan melebar selebar-lebarnya, ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya selama beberapa detik "Hy-hyung? Hyung? Hyung!?" tanya Luhan secara berulang-ulang "Heechul hyung?" lagi Luhan mengulang dengan nada tak percaya.

_"Memangnya kau punya berapa __hyung __hah__!__?" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC?**

**Mohon maaf jika masih ada typo name atau typo lainnya :3**

**Whoaaa banyak yang review cerita ini saya jadi senang dan makin semangat buat lanjutinnya ^_^ terimakasih semua juga untuk follow dan fav cerita ini :3**

**bubblegirl202****, ****farfaridah16****, ****nisaramaidah28****, ****irnalee96****, ****Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi****, ****ferinarefina****, ****rexs1130****, ****Maurine Lau****, ****BabyBuby****, ****zoldyk****, ****xxx****, ****younlaycious88****, ****Frozen Peony****, ****waterfall****, ****melizwufan****, ****HunHanina****, ****Roxanne Jung****, ****juniaangel58****, ****Kim Eun Seob****, ****Zimalaca-ELF****, ****Galaxyixing2****, ****utarid****, ****luxhun****, ****DahsyatNyaff****, ****Oh HunHan Zelus****, ****exol7****, ****Meigeni Wu****, ****lisnana1****, ****v3phoenix****, ****ani n****, ****candra****, ****Oh SeHan****, ****dultxo****, ****selukr****, ****kristinhuangxihunhan****, ****Fuji jump910****, ****tchandra07tc****, ****unicornslay****, ****oktaviaritarosita****, ****aldifirdaus63****, ****Jumanji****, ****soka****, ****SayLu****, ****Girls generation****, ****Nona sulli GS****, ****Chelsea****, ****HunhanHaeHyuk****, ****Syarandapradika****, ****Syarandapradika****, ****flowerboy****, ****Candy27****, ****Nona ahra yepopo****, ****michyeosseo****, ****Rani a.k.a ****, ****Kaisoo addicted****, ****himekaruLI****, ****HJ****, ****saYYou****, ****hunhanhan****, ****Nona shion****, ****Nona yamanaka****, ****devil meet demon****, ****Ny oh**** Ny xi, ****Liani wife luhan****, ****Jong Ahn****, ****exostbabyz****, ****Kitty g****old, ****deplujung**, **hunhan's, SH, Florest, Caramell, Dwi yuliani 562, Bandana**** dan guest-guest lainnya.**

**Maaf saya tidak bisa jika harus membuat Luhan berubah jadi perempuan, tapi kalau M-preg saya masih bisa mengusahakannya, maaf.**

**Dan seperti biasa cerita tidak akan saya lanjutkan tanpa adanya review, jadi keep review ya minna ^_^**

**TINGGALKAN REVIEW JIKA ANDA MENIKMATI CERITA YANG SAYA BUAT! **


End file.
